My God No More
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Bastir has spent her life as a sheep, following Pharaoh's word like everyone else. When she finally snaps out of it to save someone's life, she is ultimately punished and killed. How will the Thief King react when he finds the dead girl alive and willing to follow him against Pharaoh? TKBoc ThiefKingBakuraoc Thief King BakuraxOc TKBxOc ThiefKingBakuraxOc Thief King BakuraOc
1. Chapter 1

((... Hi... another new story... but this time, it's not my fault! It's CraftyLion's fault! She made this really awesome Thief King Bakura fanfic called Hasina... so that got me thinking about how uber-smexy the Thief King was... and I'm still on my Catwoman hype... and Bastet is a goddess of Egypt who has cats as her messengers... and-and-!

Yeah. So I had to and this is in no way completely and totally my fault... I'll accept no more than half-credit for creating yet another story... This is also my way of putting CraftyLion out there and thanking her for writing such a great story!

Kill me after you read it cuz... it's pretty frickin' dark in the beginning. I mean, I am a bitch when it comes to my characters. But I've never really put them through Hell and back... except for Gaara's True Light... but Gaara was only determined to make her retract her statement! And he's not a liar so he... yeah... and um... well, we're getting off topic!

In any case, the beginning will really suck because I AM going to willingly torture my character in the name of Pharaoh. Those of you who like Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi may not wanna read this. He is NOT my favorite character nor will I make him out to be this super good guy and blah blah blah. But on the bright side (?), he will be a capable Pharaoh who won't be all "obey me cuz I'm Pharaoh but I'm only putting on a front to hide how weak-hearted I am". He will be an asshole... not as much as the Thief King but yeah, he's gonna be a self-centered jerk who believes that his word is law and no one... can stand up to... him... eh-heh... I'm not doing too well in differentiating between the two, am I? I'm just gonna start the story now and let you judge. Bakura will have bits and pieces in this first chapter... And my character's name is pronounced "Bast-eer".))

Chapter 1: Blind No More

Bastir gazed up into the flames, the spectator in a crowd of spectators. She, like everyone else gathered, knew why the house was being burned to the ground. It had harbored a thief and his family. The thief was caught, house ransacked for stolen goods, and was to be made an example of. All she knew was that the thief would be executed after Pharaoh made his verdict. But no one expected the man to live, even if he managed to escape with both hands cut off for thieving. A man with both hands removed would be better off dead as his hands would be with him in the afterlife... that is, if the scales did not send his soul to the pit of Ammut's stomach.

Her dark eyes glared into the fire, knowing that this was the will of Pharaoh. He had commanded everything about everything. But then... why did something seem wrong about the situation? She looked down, her long black hair falling in waves around her face. And with a start, she saw a cat with vibrant gold orbs staring back up at her. It's tan fur reflected Ra's beams easily as it turned it's head to looked back at the fire. And that's when she heard it.

Screams. Cries for help, pleas of mercy. They were too young to be anything but children inside the burning building. When Bastir asked a nearby woman why there were still children inside, the response had been simple.

"They are the offspring of a thief."

But did that make that right? To kill a child for it's parent's sins? If the mother was a whore, the daughter would automatically spread her legs for any man with gold? The father was a thief so his son will die with no hands? Pharaoh... their living god... he was wrong!

She stormed through the crowd towards a nearby barrel of water, a large wooden ladle inside for easy access for those who paid. The dark haired woman did not think twice about giving up her coins as she tossed her bag to the man and started dousing herself with water as fast as she could. Her thin white linen dress soon clung to her body, her hair plastered to her scalp. She tore off the bottom part of her dress, exposing her tan thighs to any and all eyes. One man tried to stop her with the threat of punishment by Pharaoh but it did nothing to persuade her otherwise. She roared at the man, calling him a coward. She knew she would get in trouble for disobeying Pharaoh's rule of letting them children die. It did not matter. Better for her to save someone now than have their blood on her hands as the rest of the crowd would. She dunked the cloth into the barrel and wrapped herself in it before rushing into the flames.

Smoke threatened to tear the air from her lungs. She felt as if she'd jumped into the pit wearing a dry grass skirt. She maneuvered her way through the burning rubble, calling out for the children she'd heard. The young lady hoped she was not too late. And through the flames, she spotted them. Two young boys just barely reaching the top of her hips, one clutching an infant who looked dead. She couldn't think about that now- best to get them all to safety than to try to get them to leave the baby behind. So she wrapped the two in the remains of the once-soaked cloth and guided them out as fast as she could.

They barely made it before the doorway crumbled, the children crying and coughing at the same time. Bastir had a feeling she knew their youngest sibling was dead. And she pushed them along, making them move away from what was left of their home. That was before she found herself grabbed and forced by spear-point to the Pharaoh's palace. She had broken his decree, she had saved children that he had commanded to die. She was now the one to face his wrath.

Pharaoh Atem glared down at the young woman. He did not know her name, did not care to know it. He only needed to know what she was charged with- defying his word. His amethyst orbs met her onyx, boring into them in an effort to get her to beg for mercy. He wanted her to say she didn't mean it, that she would do ANYTHING to get on his good side again. But as much as he wanted her on her back side... she did not flinch. Her eyes were hard as the stone they emulated, kohl had run down her cheeks and smudged to give her a fiercer look. Her back as straight as possible for someone being forced to bow to him. Those full lips did not plead for his forgiveness.

Well, perhaps she was one of those females who needed to know when she was wrong. He would tell her and surely she would try to please him with words and actions. "You are charged with defying my decree. Those children would have grown to be thieves. Now that you have let them live, they will surely take that path. I am the morning and the evening Star and you are here to serve me. Apologize and I might show you mercy..."

Her dark eyes narrowed further. "Apologize..." The word came out as if laced with poison. "I have done nothing wrong. You sought to execute CHILDREN. I would never stand aside and watch that happen. I would rather die..." She spit at his feet, a scowl turning her beauty sinful.

Pharaoh bit back a hiss, infuriated. How dare this tiny female defy his demand?! "By the time I am through with you... you'll be begging for Anubis to take you..." Oh, he would make her pay. She would suffer every pain he could throw her way and when he was too busy, he would give her to the guards. He would keep her in a state of constant agony which she could only escape by passing out and death. She would be a broken woman and he would still be Pharaoh.

Bastir awoke to a pain that she never thought possible. Had it been minutes or weeks since she'd been imprisoned in the Pharaoh's dungeon? Her mind refused to let her think of the correct answer. It didn't matter. Her entire body was cut and bruised. She'd been whipped, branded, sliced, degraded, and abused in every possible way. Her body was no longer a temple for her husband-to-be, the doors to her chastity had been broken down by the battering rams of men who thought themselves to be warriors. To her, they were only cowards.

She'd fought them at first. She did as well as any woman could have. But they found chains and shackles... she was now bound by the ceiling and the floor, her limbs spread wide with her skirt ripped up even more. No longer was the thin garb white. No longer did it cover the needed areas. It was a sign that she was available for all... a whore to be used until the day she gave into the Pharaoh or died.

A low whistle brought her eyes up to the only window in the cell. From it's depths, she barely made out glowing scarlet eyes. "... they sure did a number on you... a lesser female would have given in after the first hit. Ra, a greater man would have given in the first cock shoved inside him..."

"... is that supposed to make me feel better?" Her words were whispered though it was not a choice. Her eyes flashed almost angrily and she wished she could move out of the light the window let in. The man with the crimson eyes seemed to be evaluating her position, taking in every wound she had gained since arriving in the dungeon as Pharaoh's personal guest. Before, such a calculating stare would have made her squirm in discomfort. But then again, what did she have to be uncomfortable about? This man was seeing just as much as the guards had but he could take no liberties. At the moment, she almost felt the mocking emotion of safety with this stranger.

"Just an observation. It's not like it isn't true, you know. Then again, it's not every day you see a woman make a fool out of the Pharaoh..." His words were quiet and his voice, though harsh, seemed to wash over her body. It made her shudder in slight pleasure at the tone then she groaned in pain. "... You could always give in. No one would blame you..."

She snorted lightly, no longer caring about this odd man. He could say whatever he wanted. "He is a fool... a true Pharaoh would have more trust in his people, not kill them before they even think of doing something wrong... And no. I will never fall under his rule again. I can no longer stand aside and let myself be lead by a shepard who would kill me for meat instead of wool..." She didn't see his face but his eyes seemed almost glad to hear her words. And then he was gone. She didn't know if he had left, only that she'd passed out again from pain and exhaustion.

Finally, Bastir's execution day had arrived. She was brought to a public stage, her clothes now barely covering her torso. She glared blankly up at Pharaoh as he regarded her with lustful eyes. "You are charged with disobeying my law. The punishment for such is death. If you beg for your life, I may show mercy and put you in a harem..." His tone was light like a cat toying with a mouse.

"... you would put me in a harem... with whores who have been defiled by your hands willingly...?" She croaked out a laugh, most of her body too sore to move and blood flaking off her bruised flesh. She spit in his general direction. "You have already killed me, Pharaoh... I will never open my legs for you... you are no god of mine!" A gasp of pain slipped out of her mouth as a spear protruded from her chest. Her black eyes wide as she gazed up into the stands.

A man with white hair and red robes glared down at her. Even from such a distance, she could see his smirk and knew who he was. A soft smile crossed her features. He was there, a man who was the complete opposite of the ruler of Egypt. She would not follow Pharaoh but perhaps if she followed the white-haired male, her morals would be met. It was a skewed thought, as the man was a criminal of the greatest cruelty. She blamed her lack of blood and her heartbeat slowing to a stop. Her dying thoughts were a curse for Pharaoh Atem and a blessing to Bakura, King of Thieves. And with them, the spear was pulled out with a harsh yank, blood coloring the rags she wore.

Bastir was dead before she hit the ground and Pharaoh ordered her corpse to be thrown into the desert for vermin to devour. He obviously thought that she wasn't worthy of a proper burial. Oh well, it was no skin off the Thief King's nose and he headed off quickly to avoid detection. He was in need of a drink.

((I will end it there... Yes, I killed her... But if I mentioned Catwoman in this, I think we both know she's going to return to life, right? She just won't be the same as before. I do have the next chapter planned kinda out and I did a double take of this chapter to see where I needed to add more detail and whatnot. Bakura will be in the next chapter a lot more than he was in this one. So lemme know if I should keep this going... when I can.))


	2. Save My Soul

((Here's the next chapter! Thanks to Reaper-of-Lost-Souls for the favoriting of this story! You are the only one but every bit of kindness counts to me! So Reaper-of-Lost-Souls, this one's for you, buddy!))

Chapter 2: Save My Soul

Bakura, King of Thieves, arch-rival to the Pharaoh. He had it all. Food, drink, women, and followers who would do his bidding or die. He was currently planted in his seat at his tavern. Yes, it was his and no one was there to deny it or defy him. His crimson gaze looked around before returning to his mug. No one new was there so he didn't have to assert dominance tonight, unless someone got a little too drunk to know who was boss. He lost more men that way.

'Speaking of losing people...' he thought, his mind going back to the young woman who was slaughtered just that afternoon. He was planning on robbing the Pharoah's palace during that time but when he heard it was his jailbird friend, he had to watch. And what a show she put on. Most women he knew would do anything to get on the good side of Pharaoh, just short of offering their lives but willingly giving up their first-born sons "in the name of the gods". It was obvious by the girl's attire that she'd lost her virginity and pretty much everything dear to her. But still, she defied the Pharaoh. After everything she'd been put through, the only way she could have survived was as a whore. But she didn't take the easy route. She said her piece and the punishment was swift after who knows how long she'd been in his clutches.

And she smiled at him with her last dying breaths. The color of her blood soaked the scraps of cloth that were barely even covering her torso. She looked good in red, that nameless broken girl. Just remembering those dark eyes glaring up at him in the moonlight got him hard with want. Too bad she was gone now. He could have shown her a good time instead of taking her body for his own pleasure.

Bakura's eyes shot away from his mug as he sensed a presence at his table. A new entity that he hadn't felt until that very moment. And he saw a young woman with eyes of molten gold and hair the color of the midnight sky. She was shrouded in robes of silver and dark blue, feet covered in black cloth mimicking shoes. "Thief King..." Her tone was anything but questioning.

His silver brow rose threatening. This woman was too bold, coming up to him without any fear in sight. "What do you want? With the right amount of gold, I might grant you a night in my bed..." His frown flashed into a smirk. Best teach her a lesson in the sack. And if she refused him, he could toss her to his own men for a lesson or ten of their own.

The woman appeared unphased as she raised her right hand to summon him. "Come with me. I need to speak with you about your destiny..."

He was about to threaten her when she turned and walked away. Now, as the thief king, he was under no obligation to do what she wanted him to. But he couldn't just let her get away. So he took a swig of his drink and headed outside, his red cloak flowing behind him.

The night air felt cold against his face as he followed the wench into an alley. The moon shown down and he could have sworn that it focused solely on her. Instead of feeling the anger, he was intrigued. This mysterious girl had his attention now.

"You, Bakura, met a young girl in the Pharaoh's prison... and again during her execution... Go retrieve her from the desert." She pointed to the West.

Bakura chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm a tombrobber... not a priest, willing to give a corpse a proper funeral." He couldn't believe he'd wasted his relaxing time on a crazy bitch who wanted him to go corpse-hunting. Turning to leave, he blinked, coming face-to-face with the beautiful woman. He took a step back, looking at where she had been but only finding moonlight and sand.

"You must not dismiss this, Bakura. The girl is still alive but will not be for much longer. By the will of Bastet, she can be your greatest ally."

"The day I rely on a bitch for help will be the day I surrender willingly to Pharaoh!" He laughed mockingly, knowing that he would sooner bite his tongue off and drown in his own blood.

She did not remove her golden eyes from his face. Her pouty red lips looked black in the moonlight. "She needs your help to fullfill her destiny and help you with yours. Pharaoh must be stopped but you must save her to win. At your present state, you will fail."

Bakura's blood-red eyes narrowed. He didn't like that implication but he figured it was worth a shot. He walked passed her, shoving her to the side as he left. He heard the woman sigh and turned to growl at her. But she was gone, the moonlit area shimmering.

Bastir looked around, trying to see within the darkness. Nothing seemed real, she was sure she was floating instead of standing. Even her thoughts were skewed as she tried to remember what had happened. The Pharaoh was wrong, she told him so after weeks of torture and abuse of all kinds, and she was killed with a spear through her heart.

'So that's it? I'm dead? Explains why it feels so cold but is there nothing more I can do? There has to be something! Pharaoh won't stop with my unjustified death!' Her eyes filled up with rage as she thought of how many before her had suffered, about who else in the future will follow that same path. She glared around her and yelled, "Let me out of here, Osiris! You can have my soul after I destroy Pharaoh!"

A light flashed to her right and there sat a cat. Golden eyes gazed up at her, sandy fur flexed softly as it stood up.

"You're the cat from the building..." she whispered softly.

As it stood up, it morphed into a beautiful young woman with those same gold eyes, long black hair was her upper body's only cover. She donned no robes and stood proudly as mist wove around her to cover her secret place between her legs, forming a wispy skirt that ended at her ankles. The half-naked woman smiled at her and she began to speak.

"You claim to want to kill the corrupt Pharaoh... The price of killing the flesh-god is very steep. Do you still wish to kill your god?"

Bastir's dark eyes narrowed. "He is no longer my god... a god would not torment his people for false crimes that he makes up to suit himself."

"Very well... Then I shall give you the chance to do so." The darkened surroundings vanished to reveal the desert. The sands were colored a midnight blue, the moon spreading it's fairy-light to aid their eyes. At the woman's feet lay Bastir's body. "A man is coming here. You will need his energy to remain in this world. I can only start your heart. So find a way to get his energy to heal the hole in your body."

Morphing back into an Egyptian Mau, the cat-woman pawed the girl's body and reached into the gaping hole. Once her claws touched the heart, she removed her paw and Bastir's consciousness was dragged back into her body.

Bakura looked around the desert, getting more and more pissed off. He knew he should have just stayed in the tavern but no! He just had to follow the crazy bitch! Where was the corpse?! And what was he supposed to do with it once he found it?!

Growling about how much time he wasted, he was ready to head back to drink his sorrows away when a heart-stopping scream filled the dark land. He turned and followed the sound to a corpse... that was breathing? No, it was struggling to. The chest was moving up and down much too fast. He got off his horse and kneeled beside the young woman. Her dark eyes now had a gold hue to them, the hole in her chest once again spewing out blood. Bakura tried to stop the flow but was easily failing.

He gazed around, trying to find help. But the only thing around him was his horse and an idle-looking cat. Looking back down at her, his crimson orbs locked with her golden ones. Her blood-soaked hand grabbed hold of his red robes and pulled herself up, locking lips and kissing him.

Almost immediately, Bakura felt his energy leave him. He tried to move away but this bitch was strong. He couldn't get away. Just as he was about to pass out, she let go, her body falling back into the sand, eyes now shut. She was breathing just fine and where the hole was, was pale flesh and bloody torn cloth that exposed her breast. His own breathing was labored and he considered leaving her there. But the goddess' words haunted his mind.

"At your present state, you will fail..."

Well, as insulting as that statement was, he figured he was better safe than sorry and picked up the dead-no-more girl, slumping her over his horse and heading back to the tavern where he was staying. Where else did he have to take her? His lair was off limits since he didn't know if he could trust her yet. At least no one would ask any questions about the girl and just assume she was a whore. He'd been known to take women while they were asleep. Just another thing for the King of Thieves to steal.

((This took... so long to write. I swear, I had the scenes in my head but on paper, it's soooooo much longer and harder to write! Well, here's hoping that it was satisfactory. Read and review, please!))


	3. What She Can Do

((Okay, time to get this party started. With as long as the last chapter was, I'm not seeing this chapter being any shorter... I know what I want to do with it but I'm unsure if it'll all pan out. Cross your fingers and dot your eyes, guys! I'm goin' all out for this one!

Thanks muchly to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story thus far! This one's for you!))

Chapter 3: What She Can Do

Bastet moaned softly as she slowly began to awaken. She felt nice and warm for the first time in months...did she get sent to the skies above instead? Stretching out luxuriously, her soft hand felt something that was not cloth at all. It was strong and moved slightly. The heat coming off of it made her instinctively move towards it, pushing her nose against it and taking in the scent of sand and musk.

"Not a shy wench, are ya?"

Words that were deep and rumbling in sound vibrated through her bones and she opened her eyes to come face to chest with a man. White hair trailed down his pecs and a line of them went further down than the lady would dare to look. So she slowly adverted her eyes upwards to stare into wine-colored orbs framed with white locks that looked softer than any man's hair should look. Bakura, King of Thieves, was laying beside her.

Bastet let out a small mewl, pulling herself out of his grasp and scrambled to the corner of the room. Her "clothes" pinched due to the blood that had been spilled. But there was no pain- no hole in her chest where she vividly remembered a spear sticking out. Her scars were still there and only served to confuse her more.

"I think they weren't fresh enough to heal... not that I get it. You should be dead, you WERE dead. Watched you die myself..." She looked up at Bakura as he continued to speak. "But there you were, pathetic as you tried to breath. Then you kissed me and stole my energy and next thing I know, you're breathing normally."

"Wh-what...?" She winced at the sound of her own voice. It seemed too loud to her. Maybe it was because she was used to listening to other people as they got their jollies on. The very thought made her growl and she stood up, removing her clothes harshly. She went to the water-pitcher and began washing the blood from her body, not even remotely embarrassed about the man in the room. What could he do that hadn't already been done to her?

Bakura was obviously watching the show, smirking at the thought of getting a girl wet without even having to touch her. But then again, touching was half the fun if they did it right. He followed her movement as she began rummaging through his things, his gold was untouched by her as she pulled out his red robe and put it on. Then he snorted in mild amusement. She looked like a child playing in her father's robes, the cloth engulfing her too-thin body.

She tied it off with a strip of linen before looking at him curiously. "Do you know where Bastet's temple is?"

"That's a stupid question. Yes, I've robbed it before. Wasn't a whole lot there so I've never gone back."

"Take me there."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the demand, a frown crossing his tan face. What a cocky little bitch. She thought she could order him around like she was his boss? Pharoah didn't know how to deal with his prisoners if she's still talking like that. "Excuse me? Don't think I won't do what HE did... and I'll do it better. Or worse, in your case..."

Bastir sighed. "If you take me there, I can show you where the treasure is. I need something there, clothes especially. Your robe isn't suited for me- there's no way I can take down that bastard if I'm weighed down by so much cloth." Her tone was one of patience, the kind reserved for a child or a drunk man.

Bakura clearly didn't like the tone she used and stood up, easily towering over her naked body. He boxed her in and growled. "Talk to me that way again, bitch... and you won't have to worry about clothes. Dead wenches don't need 'em..."

She smirked as she slowly "walked" her fingers up the man's chest. "You didn't hear me... I know where the treasure is. Bastet is the cat goddess... cat's like shiny things, gold for certain. And we're excellent at hiding our valuables. Unlike our human "gods", we know how to keep thieves out of your precious objects." Her golden eyes glinted mischieviously. "But cats are terrible beggars. We exchange information at our heart's content. It's not up to you or anyone else for that matter."

"You must have been dead for too long- you speak of nonsense. You think you're a cat?"

Bastir grinned and easily held out a sack of coins that had been under Bakura's pillow before she'd woken up. "I've been reborn a cat within this human shell. I have 8 lives left and nothing to lose. Once I complete vengeance against Pharoah and his guards, you will take the throne and rule Egypt... and I will die once more. So treasure in exchange for clothes? Do we have a deal?"

The thief king snatched his gold back with a scowl before strutting out the door. "Touch my gold again, wench, and I'll waste all of your lives. I don't need your help with MY revenge- it's YOUR pleasure to serve MY cause." He didn't bother to wait for her as he got onto his horse. "Get on or be left behind. Pharoah probably has guards all over that temple. You'll disarm them and get me inside the treasure vault. That will be your test to see if you are truly fit to serve me."

The cat woman easily jumped onto the horse and slipped her arms around his firm waist. "Mmm... sounds fun. Can I kill them?" She could see easily in the dark but it was sort of a "better safe than sorry" kind of moment. And the rightful deaths of those scum-bags were well worth a thousand wrongful deaths of Pharoah's followers.

"Do as you see fit..." She didn't need to look at his face to know that he was smirking at the thought of her killing to prove her worth. "But if you get any blood on my robes, I'll skin you alive..."

Just outside the Temple of Bastet, Bakura stopped his horse and got off, leaving Bastir to struggle. Or at least she would have if it wasn't for the goddess giving her whatever powers she now possessed. The wench was right behind him. Two guards stood outside the entrance, one torch between them and a few others unlit. Test number one was about to commense. He exchanged looks with the crazy woman who just seemed to be loving this. She took off his robes, holding the strip of linen in her hands. Handing over his crimson garb, the little minx began to walk towards the males with an all too familliar tilt in her luscious hips.

The guards drew their weapons at first and called for her to show herself. She did as requested, letting her right leg slip forward into the torch light before completely submerging herself. They asked what she was doing there and she answered in a coy voice.

"The goddess Bastet has sent me to you. Brave warriors, for protecting her temple, she wishes for you to accept her gift of my flesh. Do with me as you please..."

They seemed all too willing to accept her words and prayed to Bastet's kindness before the first one moving in for the kill. Well, her kill anyway. Within an instant, his sword was struck straight through his throat and he fell to the ground, dead as the sands around them. She licked her lips and used a nail to summon the final male to his doom.

He picked up his sword and charged, swinging. She ducked beneath his arm and clamped on with her hands. His back-swing gave her the momentum she needed to get onto his back and wrap the linen around his throat. Pulling tightly, the guard fell onto his knees, choking a little too loudly for her taste. Placing her left foot on the ground, she used her right to gain leverage and pulled even tighter, her legs straight and only one on something solid.

Within seconds, his throat was crushed and he fell over, unable to breathe but still struggling. Bastir waited a few minutes before she relieved the pressure and took back her murder weapon. Bakura crept into the torch light and she smiled at him. "So how did I do?" she purred seductively.

He frowned lightly. "Not bad... for an amateur... Definitely not the approach I would have used but my legs don't look like yours."

"They wanted my body before and took it as their own without my consent. Just their luck that when I play back, they can't handle me." She smirked at the thief king. "Shall we?"

Sounds came from near the entrance and Bakura flitted back into the darkness. He cursed when he saw the wench sitting on top of a slab at the top of the doorway. He didn't know what she was thinking.

A single guard came out to investigate and as soon as he laid eyes on the corpses, Bastir lowered her body down to where his head was between her thighs. Locking ankles, she clamped down and twisted with her hips, breaking his neck silently.

"And once their between my thighs, they're dead..." she whispered with a giggle that was more like a lioness' purr. She let the man fall before getting down and standing on his back. "Bakura, lead the way. Before more guards come and block our entrance..."

He narrowed his eyes at the order but did as he was told. Not because she said it but because he hoped that she would get in way over her head and beg for him to save her. Admittedly, she did okay with the first 3 sheep but she was too eager. Perhaps it was the desert chill on her body that made her that way. Women and clothes, what was there to do?

((Stopping it there! Hoped you liked it thus far! Review! And yes... she was naked that whole time and still is naked. I mean, I can't see her fighting in Bakura's robes and she's not shy about her body for obvious reasons. Her scars are still there but in the torchlight, and deluded horny mens' minds, they weren't as noticable... or maybe they were and Pharoah's men are just a bunch of perverts who like a little scar-play... hm... Okay, enough rambling! Review for me!))


End file.
